Peach Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 복숭아 맛 쿠키|JA = ピーチ味クッキー|ZH = 桃子餅乾|TH = คุกกี้รสพีช}} Peach Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on July 14th, 2019, alongside her Pet, Panda Dumpling. She defeats Bamboo Bandits for points, as well as being able to pick up Bamboo Leaf Jellies that float along in the air and fall on the ground during her skill. She was also released alongside of the Ageless Peach Pit Treasure for obvious reasons. She was released as the second half of the Mighty Duo event, and as such was teased on the splash screen for the event as well as having a YouTube video made promoting her release. She was also featured in the name of one of the schools in Cookie Rumble. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player has unlocked and obtained Plum Cookie. Story Peach Cookie is a master of martial arts from far, far away. She picked two of the juiciest peaches from a sunny valley and wears them in a traditional "ox horns" hairstyle. Don't be fooled by her cute smile - her agility and strength are unmatched! She is brimming with confidence and ready to fight any obstacle standing in her way. Even the Bamboo Forest, filled with hidden dangers and lurking bandits, is hardly a challenge to her. You can always tell where she's been, for she leaves behind a sweet, peach scent...and a few fallen enemies. Gulp! A proper summer vacation to the beach! There's a lot of ways to enjoy the clear, cool ocean waters. But...is she somersaulting over all the waves right now!? Personality Peach Cookie is a very relaxed, silly Cookie. She's very confident in herself and her abilities, to the point of coming off as a slacker and annoying Plum Cookie greatly. He is often frustrated by her behavior, which she tends to blow off casually and handwave any issues as him being overbearing. She generally seems to be incredibly bored by any teachings by her Master, goofing off and doing things like writing "All work...no play..." on the Tome of Mastery. Although she definitely slacks off and is prone to not taking things seriously, she shows herself to be a very skilled Cookie naturally, able to take down legions of Bamboo Bandits on her own, as well as teaming up with a young Plum Cookie when the two of them were children to take out some Bamboo Bandits who were harassing Panda Dumpling. Despite her carefree nature, she does pack a harsh punch when she's been annoyed, seen when she attacks Panda Dumpling so harshly after it nibbles on her that even Plum Cookie seems shocked, all done without her even changing her expression. Skill Enters the Bamboo Forest and fights Bamboo Bandits at certain intervals. Defeat them to earn Bandit Takedown Points. In the Bamboo Forest, extra Jumps are possible due to some sort of mystical energy. Level Up for more Bandit Takedown Points. Magic Candy Double Jump, then Slide to perform a Ground Slam that destroys nearby obstacles. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Ground Slam Points. Strategy Unlike Plum Cookie, Peach Cookie's obstacles actually count as destroyed obstacles when she takes them down, making her more useful in the aspect of destruction. She can be used for situations where the player needs to destroy a lot of obstacles, or in areas where destruction points get a bonus. Her skill can make her a little hard to control, particularly in City of the Millennial Tree where the camera can quickly swing her around without moving the Bamboo Bandits. It's best to note that the hitboxes for the Bamboo Bandits are quite large from the front and jumping a tad early to hit ones in the air can help to hit more. Using Peach Cookie's Ground Slam to quickly get back on the ground to hit more can also be useful. Aside from using it to try to do better during her skill, the Ground Slam can also be stored for up to five times. After this, she will stop charging up more Ground Slams. It may be smart to save a Ground Slam or two for situations where it is hard to avoid running into an obstacle or falling, then using it to give Peach Cookie temporary invincibility to get past the difficult section. It's likely the best idea to stick to her own Pet rather than deviating to a different Combi, as her own Pet revives her. However, it should be noted that Panda Dumpling will only work if Peach Cookie collects 1,000 Coins during her run, which can make it unusable in certain areas. It would also be smart to avoid Treasures like Ion Microchip that take away Coins, making it much harder for Panda Dumpling to revive. Statistics Loading Messages New * Hyaah! Was that it? General * Hit. Jump. Slash. Win! * I can do this with my eyes closed. * This is nothing! Hehe! * You? Against me? Ha! * Hyaah! * *yawn* Is that all you've got? * Ha! What a cinch! * Watahhh! Tired * Oof... Lobby Daily Gift * You can have this! Tap *I should go looking for some fun! * *groan* More training? *Hyaah! *A quick spar? *I need to find a one-handed staff! *I want some dumplings! *Heard of a sugar crystal like the warm sun! *Don't need to try hard at all! Gift *Wow! I feel revitalized! (Given Solid Yellow Sugar Crystal) *Memorized it already! Hehe! (Given Tome of Mastery) *Thanks for the gift! (Neutral) *Oof! That's heavy! (Given Golden Hammer) Beach Party equipped General * Summers at the beach are the BEST! * Surfing the waves? HA! Jumping's more fun! * Ready to swim? HYAH! * Floating on the waves isn't so bad either! * Shh! Don't tell the Master, hehe. * Swimming's a cinch! * Why so serious? We're on vacation! * These waves are nothing! HYAH! Tired * No regrets...! Relationship Chart * Cream Puff Cookie: Be confident! * Cherry Blossom Cookie: A picnic in the Bamboo Forest! Sound good? * Plum Cookie: I'll leave the rest to you! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus lowered from +450000 Bandit Takedown Points to +190000. Trivia *According to Peach Cookie's story, the peaches on her head are not actually part of her hair and are instead just regular peaches she found and put on herself. *The Bamboo Leaf Jellies in Peach Cookie's skill are never named within any of her flavor text, and are instead only identified by name in Peach Cookie's Trial. *If she runs out of Energy during her skill, she will continue regardless. However, when it ends she will immediately faint. *Her design may have been inspired by Nezha (哪吒), a Chinese god from Chinese lore.